


Cuddling by the Fire

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chestnuts, Christmas, Christmas Carols, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Winter, fiona fic, the fic we pretend is tumblr famous cuz it has 70 notes, the one time fiona wrote sterek for this challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 19: Cuddling by the Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> helloo i know i haven't been doing author notes, but my sister came up with the plot for this and she wanted credit, so thanks kiera!!!

Normally, Derek wouldn’t be caught dozing. Here, though, with Stiles in his arms, cuddling by the fire and listening to corny Christmas carols, he couldn’t help but feel safe, and comfortable, and happy.

That is, until Stiles opened his mouth.

“Hey Derek?”

“Hmm?” Derek was still in a sleepy daze, otherwise he would have been aware of the potential dangers of listening to anything Stiles found important enough to interrupt cuddling.

“We should roast chestnuts on an open fire.”

“What.”

“Like in the song!” Stiles began singing along in a ridiculous falsetto, which, strangely, almost worked with the rich, deep timbre of Bing Crosby.

“I know the song, Stiles!”

“Yeah! We should do it!”

Derek just stared. For as smart as Stiles was, he was kind of an idiot.

“You’re an idiot.”

Stiles looked unimpressed, rather than hurt, which was a sign of how well he knew Derek. He was incapable of truthfully insulting Stiles.

“What’s wrong with chestnuts? Why shouldn’t we do it?”

“Knowing you? We’d burn the house down. Also, we have an oven for a reason. And I don’t even like chestnuts.” That was a lie, Derek really had no opinion on chestnuts. He did, however, have an opinion on Stiles attempting to cook one over an open flame.

Stiles pouted.

“Party pooper. I’m going to go get some chestnuts right now.”

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles.

“Nope.”

Stiles began flailing, obviously more an attempt to mess with Derek than to actually escape, but Derek was more than willing to play along.

“Let me go, stupid wolf-butt!”

Derek blinked. Wolf-butt?

“Really? I think that’s a new low for you.”

“Shut up!”

“Are you even trying to escape? Cuz I’m not doing much to hold you.” As little effort as this was requiring from Derek, he found it by far less enjoyable than peaceful cuddles.

“I can’t help it that I’m weak!”

The werewolf stared pointedly.

“Ugh, fine, I’ll just get them tomorrow.”

“Tantrum over?”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, but simultaneously moved closer to him. Derek was pretty sure that was a yes.

-

The next morning, Stiles woke up on the couch with Derek gone. He wasn’t concerned, it had been long enough that Derek no longer freaked out and fled in the night, because Stiles was pretty sure that he was more home to Derek than the loft. Normally, though, Derek didn’t get up until Stiles did, and he was curious as to where he’d gone.

And then, when he looked over at the table, he saw them.

Chestnuts.

It was a Christmas miracle. Derek? Being thoughtful and sweet? Doing something he clearly thought was dumb, for Stiles? Stiles had always known he was a big softie on the inside, but he’d never made such a big concession to Stiles before.

At that moment Derek walked in from the kitchen, wearing the gently grumpy look he always ported in the morning.

“Enjoy your chestnuts, bitch.”

Derek still had a week to get fully into the holiday spirit. Stiles would get him there. 


End file.
